The present invention relates to magnetic recording technology, and more particularly to a method and system for providing a tape head subassembly that is more stable and easier to assemble.
Tape subassemblies are used in tape drives for writing to and reading from tape media. FIG. 1 depicts a conventional tape head subassembly 10 in which the individual components have been separated. The conventional tape head subassembly 10 is used in writing to or reading from a tape in a conventional tape drive. The conventional tape head subassembly 10 includes the device 12, conventional wear bars 14A and 14B, conventional tie bar 16 and conventional body 18. The conventional tape head subassembly thus includes five different parts. The device 12 is actually used for writing to and reading from the media (not shown). Thus, the device 12 typically includes an active rail (not explicitly shown) is which includes poles for writing to the media. A cable (not shown) including is typically coupled with the device 12 for providing electrical signals to and receiving electrical signals from the device 12. The conventional wear bars 14A and 14B, the conventional tie bar 16 are composed of an AlTiC (aluminum titanium carbide) material. The conventional body 18 is ceramic. The conventional body 18 is used as a base for the conventional tape head subassembly 10. The conventional wear bars 14A and 14B are used to protect the device 12 from wear due to contact with the tape (not shown) with which the conventional tape head subassembly 10 is used. The conventional tie bar 16 is used to stabilize the conventional tape head subassembly 10. Although some conventional subassemblies (not shown) are fabricated without a conventional tie bar 16, such conventional subassemblies may have significant problems due to micromovements of components of the subassemblies. In addition, the conventional tie bar 16 acts as an outrigger rail. Thus, the tape (not shown) runs over the conventional tie bar 16 (acting as an outrigger rail) and over the active rail. Thus, the conventional tie bar 16, when acting as an outrigger rail, aids in stabilizing the conventional tape head subassembly 10.
Although the conventional tape head subassembly 10 functions, one of ordinary skill in the art will readily realize that it has drawbacks. In order to complete the conventional tape head subassembly 10, the device 12, the conventional wear bars 14A and 14B, the conventional tie bar 16 and the conventional body 18 are epoxy bonded together. Thus, assembly of the conventional tape head subassembly 10 is time consuming and relatively difficult because it requires that five components be precisely put together. In addition, because there is a relatively large number of components being bonded together, the components 12, 14A, 14B, 16 and 18 are more likely to move with respect to each other. As a result, performance and reliability of the conventional tape head subassembly is adversely affected.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for providing a tape head subassembly that is simpler to assemble and less subject to micromovements. The present invention addresses such a need.
The present invention provides a method and system for providing a tape head subassembly. The method and system comprise providing a device, a left head block segment and a right head block segment. The device is for writing to a media. The left head block segment includes an integrated outrigger rail and has a first space. The right head block segment includes a first wear bar and a second wear bar and has a second space therein. The first and second wear bars are integrated as part of the right head block segment. The second space separating the first wear bar from the second wear bar and is configured to fit the device. The tape head subassembly is formed by bonding the device, as the right head block segment and the left head block segment such that the device fits into the first space and the second space.
According to the system and method disclosed herein, the present invention provides a tape head subassembly which is structurally more stable and that is simpler to assemble.